


The Devil's Leash

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Misunderstanding, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil has a leash and Foggy Nelson holds the other end. </p><p>At least that's what half the underworld believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5566920#cmt5566920

I. IN WHICH THE POWER OF FRANKLIN NELSON IS ESTABLISHED

Devon tried not to let his breathing speed up. The Devil knew where you hid, could smell you, could hear your heart. It knew when you lied. Devon didn’t believe that the Devil was a man, like others. Sure he took on the body of a man but demon possession was something completely different. 

The thumping of fist on flesh had him sick. The Devil was going to kill Marik. What the hell were they going to tell his ma? Their hostage stumbled into the room. Devon could see him out of the corner of his eye. Nelson looked pissed. “Stop!” The thumping continued, less forceful. 

The Devil did not pause. “Daredevil stop it now!” He actually took the Devil’s arm and pulled him back. “You’re going to kill him! Stop it!” He sounded angry. The Daredevil did not shake him off or even punch him. 

“He took you.”

“I don’t care. We’re going. Now.” Daredevil paused and unclenched his fist. He nodded. “Good. Now are you hurt?”

“No.” The Devil answered. 

“You’re fists?”

“Will be sore but no more than usual.” 

“Then let’s treat those. Honestly. Don’t you ever – ever do that again!” The Devil actually looked chastised. Nelson led the Devil away. Twenty minutes passed before Devon moved. Edgar moved with him, the left half of his face couldn’t really be described as one. 

“You okay?” Devon called, though it was more slurred. He was missing three teeth. 

“I’ll live. Did you see what I saw?” Edgar managed to convey with half a functioning mouth.

“Yeah. Nelson stopped the guy. Nelson controlled the Daredevil.” 

“Man. Thank God. He was going to kill Marik.” Edgar slurred. 

“Let’s get him to the doc.” Devon nodded. He spat out blood and shook his head. Nelson controlled the Daredevil. Word needed to get out. He wasn’t willing to risk his life kidnapping Nelson to get a bit of information or shut down a court case. Others needed to know that it was a risk if they went after Nelson and his associates. 

Word got out rather fast, much quicker than Devon expected.


	2. Chapter 2

II. THE DIRTY SIDE OF NELSON AND MURDOCK

Brett Mahoney had lived through several life-altering events in the past few years. First aliens had attacked New York. Then superheroes and people with powers had popped up seemingly left and right. Then he made acquaintances with a vigilante followed up with half his department ending up arrested by the FBI.

This though, this one was taking the cake. 

Franklin Nelson, Foggy Nelson, FOGGY was dirty, as dirty as they come apparently. 

The past few weeks their CI’s had ratted out on several petty thieves. Petty thieves who were associating themselves all with one individual: Franklin Nelson of Nelson and Murdock. They seemed eager to offer Nelson, who was an easy target and not a personal danger on them. 

Oddly enough the next time the CI’s were spoken to they disavowed their previous testimony on Nelson. It was as if they were scared off. Brett was willing to be skeptical about the situation because come on he’d known the guy since they were barely able to spelling their own names. 

That was until he saw Foggy cornered against a wall by a well known petty thief. Brett was about to move in when he realized that Foggy wasn’t looking frightened or even worried. Foggy looked annoyed. 

Brett got closer. 

“-this week end. I swear I’m not setting up that old woman. She’s my mom.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” 

“Just tell him! He broke my cheekbone last time. This is my mom and she’s not all there okay? We’ll be in the open but like I don’t want him to think we’re dumb and doing business in the open. I mean last time, it was like he could smell us out or something.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. And for the last time, I can’t sway him.”

“Sure, I get it you have to keep it on the down low. Look my cousin got rid of that snitch that was messing up your last case-“

“Wait. That’s why the character witness- Gah! I can’t be hearing this! I’m a defense attorney! This is going to compromise my case.”

“Sure, sure. We know you know nothing. So what do you say.” Foggy looked a mixture of exasperated and irritated.

“Right, look I’ll….um yeah make sure your face doesn’t get pulverized for helping your mom.”

“Great! Just you know, we’ll make sure nothing goes on with you and Murdock.”

“Stay away from him!” Nelson gritted out.

“Yeah, I get it. He’s blind. He wouldn’t understand the business.” The thief ran off. 

“That’s ableist!” Nelson shouted, shook his head then muttered something Brett only half caught. “….again.” Nelson looked at his watch. “Great. I’m going to be late.” He headed after the thief’s direction. Brett couldn’t believe it. Foggy was dirty. He wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t witnessed it himself.

What had Nelson gotten into? After brining down Fisk he thought his firm was one of the cleanest. 

Or maybe, maybe someone had gotten to Foggy and forced him away from the work they were doing. Murdock was clean if he understood right. It didn’t mean Foggy was always dirty. Brett had some digging to do.


End file.
